Projet MAB'TERRA : Prélude
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Itachi Uchiha est un étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne visant qu'à profiter paisiblement de sa vie avec Sasuke. Mais le jour où Hashirama Senju, vous invite à passer une nuit dans son manoir pour vous parler des secrets qui hantent votre enfance, vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser. Le massacre, le corps d'Hashirama, l'avenir d'Itachi : tout tourne autour d'un seul homme.H/M


**Titre **: Mystic Eyes

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Brotherly Ita/Sasu, Hashi/Mada.

**Tentative de résumé :** Itachi Uchiha est un jeune étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne visant qu'à profiter paisiblement de sa vie avec son frère Sasuke. Mais le jour où l'homme le plus en vue de l'Empire, Hashirama Senju, vous invite à passer une nuit dans son manoir pour vous parler des secrets qui hantent votre enfance, vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser. Le massacre, le corps d'Hashirama, l'avenir d'Itachi...tout ces mystères, il s'en rend compte bien vite, ne tournent autour que d'un seul homme...

**Author Note** à la fin de cet OS.

* * *

_Tandis que je parlais le langage des vers  
Elle s'est doucement tendrement endormie  
Comme une maison d'ombre au creux de notre vie  
Une lampe baissée au coeur des myrtes verts_

_Sa joue a retrouvé le printemps du repos_  
_Ô corps sans poids pose dans un songe de toile_  
_Ciel formé de ses yeux à l'heure des étoiles_  
_Un jeune sang l'habite au couvert de sa peau_

_La voila qui reprend le versant de ses fables_  
_Dieu sait obéissant à quels lointains signaux_  
_Et c'est toujours le bal la neige les traîneaux_  
_Elle a rejoint la nuit dans ses bras adorables_

_..._

* * *

**~Prélude au Projet MAB'TERRA : _Mystic Eyes_ ~**

* * *

_~~ Jeudi 17 Juin 1858 ~~_

6h59

C'était l'heure qui s'affichait, en lumière rouge, sur le plafond de sa chambre.

A cette heure-ci, Itachi Uchiha dormait encore paisiblement. Pour une petite minute encore, il savourerait la douceur des bras de Morphée et l'imagination débordante de ses rêves – qu'il oubliera aussitôt réveillé.

Il vivait dans cette petite maison, dans une résidence pavillonnaire de banlieue depuis bientôt une année déjà. Seul avec son petit frère Sasuke, qui dormait à poings fermés dans la chambre d'à côté, ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver la paix dans cette petite ville, ennuyeuse, où jamais rien ne se passait. Ils avaient dû précipitamment quitter la grande ville, dire adieu à leurs amis et à leur maison, adieu à leur ancienne vie ; mais ces sacrifices furent finalement plus faciles que prévu. Itachi avait eu peur pour son frère, au début. Quitter son petit cercle d'amis, quand on est un jeune adolescent n'est jamais facile. Heureusement, les deux Uchiha avaient toujours eu l'âme solitaire; et Sasuke trainait avec d'autres jeunes gens de son âge à nouveau. La vie avait, semblait-il, finalement repris son cours normal.

Ce Jeudi 17 juin 1858 allait pourtant déroger à la règle_. _

Les secondes s'écoulèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que, finalement, 7h00 s'affiche sur le mur. Les lumières de la chambre d'Itachi s'allumèrent alors automatiquement. Le jeune homme de tout juste vingt ans grogna et roula sur le dos, se frottant les yeux pour s'habituer à l'agression oculaire qui venait de le sortir de son profond sommeil.

_Bonjour Itachi, il est sept heures. Le soleil est levé depuis quatorze minutes. La température actuelle est de treize degrés. Nous sommes le jeudi 17 juin, et Sasuke ne commence pas avant neuf heures aujourd'hui._

Itachi se redressa et jeta un regard mauvais vers le petit appareil électronique, en forme de pyramide aux angles arrondis, qui venait de le sortir de sa léthargie. Depuis maintenant une semaine il était réveillé par cette machine – un bijou de technologie doté d'intelligence artificielle – qui répondait au doux nom de Nakano.

Itachi prit rapidement le petit objet dans sa main et prit la direction de la cuisine, dans l'espoir de faire un bon petit déjeuné pour son frère et pour lui.

_Il a plu cette nuit de 3h04 à 5h45. Vous devriez mettre vos chaussures avant d'aller chercher le courrier, l'herbe est mouillée._

Itachi stoppa net dans son élan et regarda le boitier, intrigué. Puis, il rebroussa chemin et décida d'écouter ses conseils, rendant visite – à reculons - à sa boite aux lettres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Itachi habillé qui buvait son café tranquillement, en épluchant les factures.

_...et le cours des matières premières a encore augmenté, atteignant un nouveau niveau record. C'est tout pour la page économique. Autre information intéressante, deux jeunes hommes se sont échappés cette nuit de la prison centrale. Ils sont soupçonnés d'avoir participé à la tentative d'assassinat sur l'Impératrice Mito, qui fêtera ses 60 ans de règne demain. Les deux hommes sont des –_

Itachi leva la tête quand il entendit la voix de Nakano s'interrompre en plein milieu d'une phrase. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un gros 'boom' et une voix jurer.

_Sasuke vient de se lever, semble-t-il. Toujours aussi matinal._

Itachi serait toujours étonné de voir une intelligence artificielle faire de l'humour ; mais venant de '_Nakano_' ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ça, après tout. Il posa les enveloppes qu'il avait à la main sur la table et se leva, allant se placer prêt de la gazinière. Sasuke ne pouvait pas partir du bon pied le matin sans son bol de café au lait.

"M'zour" fit le dernier levé, articulant avec peine, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine uniquement vêtu d'un large T-shirt blanc grisé par de trop nombreux passages en machine et d'un boxer noir. Il marcha à petits pas jusqu'à la chaise en face de celle d'Itachi, et s'affala littéralement dessus.

"Bonjour Sasuke" lui répondit Itachi en souriant. Il déposa le bol fumant devant son petit frère et resta posé contre la gazinière un instant, le regardant se débattre avec ses tartines le temps que son cerveau ne s'éveille totalement. Il souriait toujours quand il regardait Sasuke. Après tout, il était la seule chose qui lui restait au monde.

_Bon appétit Sasuke. N'oublie pas de prendre ton livre de mathématique avec toi cette fois, c'est ton tour._

"Ta gueule le robot." marmonna le jeune adolescent. Il semblait qu'enfin le digne hérité Uchiha arrive à articuler correctement plusieurs mots à la suite. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit air moqueur tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, mais qu'importe ; il allait encore passer vingt bonnes minutes devant son miroir à se recoiffer.

L'ainé se rassit promptement pour prendre lui aussi un bout de pain avant que son cadet ne lui prenne tout. Puis, il retourna rapidement à son courrier…

"Au fait, je ne serai peut-être pas là ce soir." Dit-il nonchalamment à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne parut pas plus surpris que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait plu pendant la nuit – c'était un adolescent après tout.

"Cool. Je peux inviter mes potes?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Rappelle moi, à quelle heure commence Sasuke demain matin, Nakano?"

"Eh! Commence pas avec ce truc débile!" Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et partit précipitamment dans sa chambre – ou la salle de bain, mais Itachi s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être tranquille pour réfléchir à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_Vous avez reçu l'invitation?_

En effet, ce matin, quelqu'un avait déposé un petit carton d'invitation dans leur boite aux lettres. Elle était écrite et signée à la main – une très jolie écriture par ailleurs – par un certain Hashirama Senju. Le même Hashirama Senju qui, une semaine plus tôt, lui avait fait livrer un petit colis, dans lequel se trouvait Nakano.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour; ce jour où il avait ouvert la petite boite en métal la toute première fois et qu'il vit à l'intérieur, soigneusement rangée, la petite pyramide en métal gris-turquoise, avec un serpent en argent se mordant la queue à la base le socle, symbole de la marque Ouroboros qui produisait ce petit objet. Quand il alluma la machine, il fut surpris de l'entendre parler, et même de lui répondre, comme si c'était une autre personne. Mais il dut carrément s'assoir sur leur canapé quand '_Nakano_' commença à lui raconter tous les détails de sa vie, celle de son clan, de ses parents, de Sasuke et même de ses amis. Cette machine savait des choses que lui-même ignorait sur sa propre famille. Et ces informations…expliquaient bien des zones d'ombres que son père avait laissées à sa mort.

A ce moment précis, Itachi se souvint que déjà, il prévoyait dans sa tête un plan d'évasion. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on les retrouve. Surtout Sasuke. Tant pis pour ses nouveaux amis, il s'en fera de nouveaux, ailleurs, là où on ne pourra plus les atteindre.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à jeter Nakano à la poubelle, elle – oui, même si ce n'était qu'une machine asexuée, Itachi avait la nette impression qu'il parlait à une femme – prononça le nom magique d'Hashirama Senju.

Qui ne connaissait pas Hashirama Senju de nos jours?

Le chevalier blanc dans son armure, se pliant en quatre pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et accessoirement, le garde du corps personnel de Sa Majesté l'Impératrice en personne. Cet homme était la bonté incarnée et était vénéré partout où il passait.

Nakano lui dit alors qu'Hashirama Senju souhaitait le rencontrer en personne, et qu'il lui enverrait un signal lorsque le moment serait venu. En attendant, Itachi ne devait sous aucun prétexte se séparer de Nakano.

Alors il avait attendu, en vain. A l'affut de la venue de cet homme remarquable, Itachi commença à être un peu plus attentif à son environnement proche. Il avait une ou deux fois remarqué un break aux vitres tintées qui le suivait en rentrant de la faculté. Il avait toujours réussi à le semer jusqu'à présent, mais il était certain de l'avoir vu, hier soir, à deux pâtés de maison d'ici. Le moment était donc venu.

Le carton d'invitation était fait en papier recyclé. Un joli cadre vert entourait le dessin d'un manoir, surmonté du symbole du clan Senju. Il était invité ce soir au "_Mystic Eyes_", à 21h00 pétante, tenue habillée. Une limousine viendrait le chercher à 20h00 précise à la gare la plus proche, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_"Je suis très excité et très curieux de faire votre connaissance jeune homme ! À la revoyure!"_

Mais quel genre de personne écrivait ce genre de chose de nos jours?

_"Post Scriptum : J'ai les réponses que vous cherchez concernant votre clan."_

Apparemment c'était aussi le genre de personne à écrire 'PS' en toute lettre…

Il se souvenait vaguement de l'allure de cet homme : il l'avait vu cent fois sur les chaînes d'info nationale, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il était grand et plutôt robuste, contrairement à Itachi qui était assez fin pour un homme. Il avait, lui semblait-il, de longs cheveux châtains foncés qu'il attachait en une queue de cheval haut sur le crâne. Et bien sûr, son armure de samouraï, blanche, éclatante, qui n'avait nulle autre pareille, et qui était devenue presque plus symbolique que l'homme qui la portait.

_Alors, vous joindrez vous à nous ce soir ?_

La voix de Nakano le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'avait pas à formuler de réponse, il n'était même pas forcé d'y aller, mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a maintenant cinq ans, Itachi s'était occupé de Sasuke; et seuls ils avaient tracé leur route. Itachi était un jeune homme brillant, ne rechignant pas à la tâche; et entre l'héritage qu'ils avaient touché et les petits boulots qu'il avait enchainés, ils avaient réussi à mener une vie paisible, loin du fantôme de leur clan. Cela lui avait probablement coûté ses études – mais maintenant il s'était réorienté vers des études de philosophie et cela lui laissait assez de temps pour ses loisirs et pour s'occuper de Sasuke. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entrouvrit la porte. Il en était sûr, Sasuke était parti se coiffer. Il était tellement absorbé par son entreprise qu'il ne remarqua même pas son aîné, qui l'admirait en silence depuis sa cachette.

Si le grand frère se fichait pas mal de ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans, il savait très bien que Sasuke en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Il lui devait des réponses.

"Sasuke." Fit-il doucement, ce qui malgré tout réussit à faire sursauter son jeune frère. "Pour ce soir, commande toi une pizza, je laisserai un peu de monnaie sur la table. D'accord?"

"Hey, j'ai plus 9 ans, Nii-san. Je sais me faire à manger. "Lui répondit le cadet sans quitter son reflet dans le miroir.

"Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de te faire des pâtes tout seul?" le taquina Itachi.

"Mais, y avait pas écrit que l'eau devait être chaude !"

Et ils se mirent à rire, se chamaillant affectueusement, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke quitte la maison. Il était plutôt bon à l'école – voir aussi bon qu'Itachi – surtout en sciences, et le grand frère regretta aussitôt que ses parents ne soient plus là pour le voir. Ils auraient certainement été fiers de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit son sac à bandoulière et prit la direction de la fac, Nakano bien au chaud dans la poche de son manteau.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Il avait emprunté un costume trois-pièces à l'un de ses amis. Il lui allait un peu grand pour être honnête, mais c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait dans sa penderie. Itachi attendait depuis à peine cinq minutes – il était légèrement en avance comme à son habitude – quand une petite limousine, noire, assez classe et pas trop tape à l'œil comme Itachi se l'était imaginée un instant, fit halte devant lui. La portière s'ouvrit toute seule, et Itachi se pencha pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fut surprit de constater que le siège arrière était en fait inoccupé. Il n'y avait que le chauffeur au volant, et une grosse bouteille de champagne qui l'attendait entre les deux rangées de sièges en cuir blanc.

Itachi commença alors à se poser des questions.

Et si c'était un piège ? Trop enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver des réponses, de sortir Sasuke de sa torpeur, il avait foncé tête baissée – une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde pourtant – mais rien ne lui garantissait sa sécurité. Et puis, encore pire, à l'heure actuelle Sasuke se trouvait seul chez eux. N'importe qui pourrait…pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il pouvait inviter des amis ce soir…

_Relaxez-vous Itachi, vous êtes entouré d'amis. Shisui, vous voulez bien venir vous présenter?_

Nakano dans sa forme originelle étant trop grosse pour rentrer dans la poche du costume, la pyramide de métal s'était transformée en montre digitale, attachée au poignet gauche de jeune Uchiha.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et aussitôt Itachi tiqua. Le jeune homme était grand et mince, tout comme lui, les cheveux courts et bouclés, et ses yeux…aussi noirs et profonds que les siens ou ceux de Sasuke.

Shisui n'eut même pas besoin d'activer son Sharingan pour qu'Itachi comprenne qu'ils faisaient parti du même clan. Ils avaient comme une sorte de radar qui leur permettaient de se reconnaitre entre eux, même fondus dans la foule.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existait d'autres survivants comme eux…

"Bonsoir Itachi. Je suis Shisui Uchiha, votre chauffeur. Venez, Hashirama vous attend."

Sa voix était douce. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les muscles de ses épaules se relaxèrent et Itachi s'assit sans arrière-pensée aucune, sur les sièges en cuirs de la limousine. Il prit la bouteille de champagne dans sa main et une coupe, et tenta de l'ouvrir, pour faire passer le voyage plus vite.

_Ne vous fatiguez pas Itachi, ce n'est que de la limonade._

Et Itachi se demanda alors quand quoi il s'était vraiment embarqué.

Le voyage passa néanmoins assez vite, grâce à la bonne compagnie de Shisui. Il avait de suite su canaliser les angoisses d'Itachi et avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise assez rapidement.

"Vous devez avoir encore pas mal de questions, pas vrai?" lui dit-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient à un feu rouge. "Je suis un peu mécano, j'ai travaillé sur le prototype que vous avez au poignet. Ce truc est carrément flippant."

_Uchiha Shisui, seriez-vous en train de dire du mal de Nakano?_

"Il faut un petit temps d'adaptation, mais on s'y habitue. Au moins maintenant je n'ai plus à subir la colère de Sasuke quand je le réveille une heure plus tôt." Répondit Itachi en s'appuyant totalement contre son siège.

_Votre frère ne m'aime pas plus pour autant Itachi._

"Ne vous en faites pas, Nakano est un peu susceptible, mais elle a bon fond. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle a été créée."

Le feu passa au vert et Shisui se concentra à nouveau sur la circulation, permettant à Itachi de regarder à nouveau son carton d'invitation. Outre les mots écrits à la main par Hashirama, il y avait un petit texte imprimé. C'était semble-t-il une fête en l'honneur de _'La Mado'_, et il se déroulait dans son "Manoir" au nom de boite de nuit – d'ailleurs, Itachi se demanda si au final ce n'était pas vraiment une boite de nuit…

"Excusez mon ignorance, mais, qui est donc cette '_Mado_'?" demanda Itachi quand la circulation fut calme. Ils entraient semblait-il sur une route de campagne, sans lumière, excepté les phares de la limousine. Heureusement que la route était droite…

"Non…sérieusement? Vous ne connaissez pas Madoma Senju ?"

Itachi resta un peu dubitatif face à la l'intonation de la voix de son chauffeur. Il aurait compris s'il s'agissait de l'Impératrice mais là…il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

"C'est une grande chanteuse. Elle fait partie du haut du panier, dans le showbiz on l'appelle _'La Mado'_. Ça fait plus de 15 ans maintenant qu'elle est connue et reconnue dans tout le pays comme l'une des meilleures. Et de bonne compagnie. Elle organise toujours des petites soirées comme ça, où toutes les personnalités importantes du pays se réunissent. Comme ce soir."

"Et, que fête-t-on ce soir ?" demanda Itachi, de moins en moins à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver entouré de gens du showbiz. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance brassée par ces gens superficiels.

"Rien en particulier."

Shisui stoppa net la limousine. Une biche venait de traverser la route sous leurs yeux. Mais dans quel genre endroit l'amenait-il à la fin ? Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver près de Konoha, ni, encore pire, près d'Uzushio, la capitale…

"Nous y sommes."

Itachi ne le vit pas bien au premier abord, le manoir étant caché par de hauts chênes et autres arbres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais bientôt au détour d'un dernier virage, il fut stupéfait de voir tant de lumière émaner du lieu. Tout était illuminé : les grilles du portail, la fontaine au centre du parvis; toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, et Itachi put entendre alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore passé l'entrée, les éclats de rires et le brouhaha des nombreux invités.

Il y avait plusieurs voitures devant eux, des voitures de luxe, d'autres limousines…Shisui ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit que _'La Mado'_ faisait partie du haut du panier.

_Itachi, je vais passer en mode veille. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez me réactiver en appuyant sur l'Ouroboros au dos de la montre. Passez une bonne soirée. –Bip -_

Nakano était redevenue en quelques secondes une simple montre. Itachi se sentit de suite un peu moins en confiance. Nakano était la seule chose qui reliait le jeune Uchiha au Senju et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle l'accompagne à cette soirée.

"Je vais garer la voiture, puis je reviendrai vous chercher. En attendant, essayez de profiter de la soirée. Mais ne buvez pas trop non plus, Hashirama souhaite vraiment vous parler." Fit Shisui en lui ouvrant la portière, alors qu'ils avaient enfin franchi tous les cordons de sécurité. Itachi descendit doucement de la limousine et, comme hypnotisé par les néons, resta planté comme un piquet devant l'entrée. La grande bâtisse était du style Renaissance sans aucun doute, avec deux étages, tous deux ornés de grandes fenêtres, les différentes façades divinement sculptées de formes baroques. Dans la pénombre il ne pouvait pas bien voir mais le toit semblait être fait de tuiles d'ardoise.

Il reçut un coup sur l'épaule d'un invité qui attendait son tour pour rentrer, et Itachi revint à la réalité. Et c'est d'un pas peu décidé qu'il entra à l'intérieur du _'Mystic Eyes'_.

Le hall d'entrée était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Une grande salle ronde, surmontée d'un lustre en cristal tout bonnement indécent par sa taille et son prix. Il foula le tapis rouge à ses pieds, qui conduisait directement à ce qui semblait être le salon, alors qu'il regardait sur les côtés les deux escaliers monumentaux qui suivaient la forme arrondie de la pièce. Il y avait du monde partout, et le jeune Uchiha se demandait comment ils faisaient pour s'entendre parler. Peut-être qu'au final, le but n'était pas d'écouter mais de faire croire que l'on était attentif à l'autre. Se montrer, ne pas se dévoiler, paraitre…tel était le monde du showbiz, dans toute sa splendeur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Hashirama au plus vite, avant d'avoir la nausée et de partir en courant.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il aperçut des visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il y avait là des acteurs, des journalistes, même des hommes politiques…que des gens de la sphère publique. Cette Mado avait vraiment le bras long.

Puis son regard se perdit à l'étage, où était accroché un immense portrait d'un couple d'une quarantaine d'années.

L'homme avait un regard sévère mais droit. Sa large mâchoire et ses sourcils touffus lui donnaient presque un air d'homme de Cro-Magnon, et on aurait pu s'en moquer, si comme la plupart des gens ici on ne connaissait pas l'identité de cet homme. Mais Itachi était un invité à part, et en tant qu'amateur de vie politique et d'économie, avait de suite reconnu l'homme d'affaire, multi millionnaire, Butsuma Senju. Il spéculait depuis des années sur le coup des matières premières et avait racheté à bas prix des milliers d'hectares de blé avant que les prix ne s'envolent. C'était un véritable requin, craint de tous dans le milieu.

La femme à sa gauche quant à elle dégageait une toute autre aura. Elle était indéniablement belle, ses longs cheveux blancs tressés et rangés sur son épaule gauche; elle était souriante et semblait heureuse. Ses yeux rouges et cils blancs ne faisaient aucun doute quant à son anomalie génétique, ce qui expliquait comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait déjà avoir autant de cheveux blancs – quoi que, cela lui allait plutôt bien, se dit Itachi.

"Oh! Mais que vois-je !" fit une voix suraiguë et sur jouée, qui venait de derrière Itachi. Il sentit une main, ferme mais douce, lui attraper le bras et se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec la femme qu'il admirait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Regarde, Toka, voici un invité que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, j'ai une mémoire visuelle parfaite, monsieur, et je n'oublie jamais un bel homme quand j'en vois un. A mieux vous regarder...j'ai l'impression que je vous ai déjà vu quelques part..." Fit la jeune femme en se mordant l'index.

"Madoma, laisse-le s'exprimer enfin." La femme qui accompagnait l'albinos souffla un instant. "S'il a passé nos agents c'est qu'il devait avoir un carton."

"Euh, oui je-"

"Un carton ! Mais bien sûr ! Nous envoyons encore ce genre de chose démodé? Monsieur, avez-vous reçu un carton?" lui demanda l'hôte de la soirée.

"Oui, de la part d'Hashirama Senju. D'ailleurs, auriez-vous la moindre idée d'où-"

"N'est-ce pas merveilleux Toka ! Un invité de mon fils ! Venez dans mes bras très cher." Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. "Les amis de mon fils sont comme des fils pour moi. Oh! Mais que vois-je? Kushina Uzumaki vient d'arriver avec son merveilleux mari. Je me dois d'aller les saluer, monsieur, excusez-moi de vous fausser si vite compagnie. Kushina! Ma chérie!"

Et aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Madoma Senju était repartie, dans sa magnifique robe de soie grise. Shisui avait raison encore une fois, c'était une personne des plus sympathique…voir même trop sympathique. La jeune femme brune qui l'accompagnait était toujours là, et semblait aussi fatiguée qu'Itachi après avoir essuyer cette tornade.

Mais Itachi avait bien mieux à faire que de se comparer avec une illustre inconnue. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'une personne aussi importante que Kushina Uzumaki – l'intendante de Konoha, c'est à dire la représentante directe de l'Impératrice Mito dans la région – serait de la soirée ; mais quand il vit son abondante chevelure rousse dans le coin de sa vision, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire. Son fils était le meilleur ami de Sasuke, et d'après ce que lui avait dit son petit frère, il avait très mal pris leur séparation. Si jamais le couple le reconnaissait, il allait passer la soirée à essuyer des centaines de questions auxquelles il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre.

Itachi retint son souffle un instant, ce que la jeune Senju en face de lui sembla remarquer. Heureusement que pour lui, le manoir était rempli de gens bien plus connus et extravagants que lui.

"Vous êtes bien mystérieux, jeune homme. Mon cousin n'envoie jamais d'invitation. Il ne vient d'ailleurs jamais à ce genre de soirée. Puis-je savoir votre nom?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Itachi…et vous?" Lui répondit-il, prenant bien soin de ne pas révéler son nom de famille.

"Et cachotier en plus…Vous pouvez m'appeler Toka, Itachi-san. Vous n'avez pas l'air à l'aise. J'imagine que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici." Devina Toka, sans mal. Itachi avait vraiment l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. "Le but, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire repérer, est de passer inaperçu. Pour votre malheur vous êtes plutôt beau garçon, ce qui va certainement attirer le regard des amies de ma mère. Essayez de faire comme si cet endroit vous appartenez. Sentez-vous à l'aise! Les gens feront moins attention à vous."

"Merci du conseil, Toka-san. Mais savez-vous où je peux trouver Hashirama Senju?" insista l'Uchiha, voulant en arriver au fait le plus vite possible.

"Ah, ça, on ne sait jamais où est vraiment Hashirama. Dans la lune certainement, comme à son habitude. Son frère devrait le savoir. Il est albinos, tout comme leur mère, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à le reconnaitre si vous croisez sa route. Oh, et puis..." Elle fit signe à un serveur et lui donna une coupe de champagne. "Prenez ça. Vous allez en avoir besoin si vous voulez survivre à cet océan de requins."

Itachi ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était, mais il était heureux de savoir qu'au moins une personne à cette soirée partageait sa vision des choses.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Itachi se mit à la recherche du grand Hashirama Senju. Il décida de commencer son périple là où il pensait avoir le plus de chance de le trouver : le grand salon.

Dans un brouhaha incessant Itachi navigua entre les nombreux invités, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas renverser de coupes de champagne en cognant deux ou trois personnes. La pièce avait beau être immense, elle était noire de monde. La plupart des hommes étaient en smoking noirs tout comme lui – ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, il passerait plus inaperçu, même s'il avait les cheveux un peu plus long que la normale – et les femmes avaient des robes plus belles les unes que les autres. Certaines femmes, les plus extravagantes, avaient même des coiffes dignes des plus grands cabarets, avec des plumes et des diamants qui scintillaient autant que le lustre à l'entrée. Itachi repéra un petit groupe de jazz qui jouait dans un coin du salon, et fut surpris de n'avoir pas entendu leur joli mélodie avant d'avoir progressé autant dans la pièce.

Avec difficulté il finit par rejoindre le buffet, au fond de la salle, tout juste contre la baie vitrée géante qui donnait sur le balcon. Itachi prit un petit four et se retourna face à la foule, essayant de trouver son hôte, espérant même le voir porter son armure blanche – pour le reconnaitre plus facilement. Mais ce n'était pas une soirée costumé, et Itachi dut se rendre à l'évidence : le trouver serait bien plus difficile que prévu…Autant attendre Shisui en dégustant ces délicieux amuse-bouches…

Alors qu'il reprenait une bouchée, son regard fut capté par celui d'un homme. Il était immobile, tout comme lui, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Itachi se demanda comment leur regard avait pu se croiser avec la foule qui les séparait, mais ce qui était fait était fait, et il se surprit en train d'étudier cet homme, ou plutôt, le masque qu'il portait.

Un majordome vint proposer à l'homme masqué un verre de champagne. Itachi retint son souffle quand l'homme porta sa main sur son masque pour l'enlever quand soudain, sa vision périphérique fut alertée de la présence de Kushina Uzumaki. Toute la foule se retourna vers la grande rousse, qui était toujours accompagnée de son mari et de Madoma Senju. Itachi sauta sur l'occasion pour disparaitre un instant de la circulation et prit la première sortie qu'il trouva – la porte de la baie vitrée qui menait au balcon.

'_Sauvé_' pensa-t-il un instant. Le bruit s'était atténué – certes il pouvait encore entendre l'éclat de la voix de '_La Mado'_, qui semblait-il racontait une anecdote croustillante que les journaux à scandales seraient ravis de relayer dans leur édition du week-end – et l'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Par miracle, il avait réussi à conserver au moins la moitié de sa coupe de champagne pendant sa traversé, et comptait bien la savourer en regardant le paysage.

Le balcon donnait sur un jardin. Un magnifique jardin. Il y avait notamment des buissons sculptés et des rosiers tout autour de la maison. Il y avait aussi ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe au centre – mais la lueur du manoir n'était pas assez forte pour permettre à Itachi d'en voir davantage.

Alors qu'il admirait la vue, un bruit des plus déplaisants vint gâcher ce moment d'extase.

Celui d'un homme en train d'uriner.

Itachi souffla lourdement et sans s'en rendre compte se retourna vers le bruit – et en y repensant c'était vraiment un réflexe stupide, il n'avait pas envie de voir cet affligeant spectacle – et fut surpris de voir un homme à côté de lui, totalement habillé, en train de vider lentement son verre de champagne par-dessus la rambarde. Il portait comme la plupart des invités un smoking, mais beige, avec une chemise blanche et cravate brune, et ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient devant son visage. Son regard était vide, fixé sur sa coupe de champagne qui se vidait lentement…

Ce ne fut pas tant la volonté de consoler cet homme que celle de faire cesser ce bruit infâme qui fit réagir Itachi. Il se rapprocha un instant de l'homme en question et se rendit compte une fois à côté qu'il était deux fois plus large que lui. Mieux valait ne pas l'importuner s'il voulait rentrer entier...

(A y regarder de plus près, il avait vraiment l'air déprimé.)

"Bonsoir..." Tenta Itachi, en vain. L'homme ne se retourna même pas, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Itachi se demandait même s'il avait pris conscience de sa présence. Le jeune Uchiha entreprit alors un grave - mais subtil - raclement de gorge et, finalement, l'homme en costume beige sursauta.

"Oh. Bonsoir."

Et il continua de faire couler la fin de son verre de l'autre côté de la rambarde.

"Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est dommage de gâcher un aussi bon champagne?" demanda Itachi tout à coup. Peut-être disait-il ça parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en acheter ou d'en boire, il avait plus l'habitude de la bière et du mauvais whisky; mais celui-ci était vraiment excellent et au fond de lui, il trouvait vraiment ça dommage.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme rigola bruyamment. Il regarda Itachi avec un œil bienveillant avant de lui répondre.

"Le champagne n'est pas une chose qui peut se gâcher. Il n'y a que les choses qui ont une réelle importance qui se gâche. Une vie par exemple, ça se gâche; pas du champagne. Le champagne…c'est juste de l'eau avec des bulles. Et encore, l'eau est bien plus précieuse que le meilleur des champagnes."

Itachi regarda son interlocuteur, stupéfait. Il se sentit tout d'un coup jeune et insouciant, aussi superficiel que tous les invités de la soirée qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Cet homme, il n'y avait pas que son allure qui le rendait différent des autres convives; cette mélancolie palpable qui émanait de la tristesse de son visage et de ses paroles lui conférait une certaine sagesse. Il paraissait bien plus vieux que ce qu'il avait l'air.

"Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le verre. Ce n'est que de la limonade."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur, pour des raisons différentes, mais ensemble. Tout d'un coup Itachi se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus les éclats de rire et le boucan d'enfer générés par le manoir. Tout était paisible, là dehors, devant les jardins. L'homme en costume beige se redressa soudainement, et prit une grande inspiration.

"Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais besoin d'un petit moment de calme avant d'affronter cette soirée, de faire le point...Je suppose que vous êtes venu chercher la même chose ici."

"On peut dire ça comme ça." Lui répondit vaguement Itachi en s'appuyant à son tour contre la rambarde, faisant bien attention à son verre.

"Je vais vous laisser méditer. Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper à l'intérieur, en priorité. Je vous reverrai pour le gâteau j'imagine." Lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos, regagnant le grand salon.

"Le gâteau?"

"Il y a toujours un gâteau dans ce genre de soirée...à plus tard. Et merci encore."

Itachi leva un sourcil et, une fois seul, balada son regard entre le ciel étoilé et la sérénité du jardin en face de lui. C'était presque s'il pouvait entendre le hululement d'une chouette nichée dans les arbres qui entouraient les allées, entre le chant des grillons. Il finit par poser son regard sur sa coupe de champagne. Il en prit une gorgée.

L'homme en costume beige avait raison. Ce n'était que de l'eau avec des bulles. Le café qu'il avait pris ce matin avec Sasuke, même s'il venait de leur vieille cafetière, avait meilleur gout que cette cuvée hors de prix.

Il vida le reste de son verre lentement sur les rosiers à ses pieds.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et, lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans cet immense capharnaüm, il fut surprit de voir Shisui, paniqué, accompagné de la jeune femme brune qui lui avait donné sa coupe – Toka s'il se rappelait correctement – prêt du buffet. Le jeune Uchiha se jeta littéralement sur Itachi dès lors qu'il le vit approcher de là où ils se trouvaient.

"C'est donc vous...je comprends pourquoi vous étiez plus qu'évasif lorsque je vous ai demandé votre nom..." murmura Toka en prenant un toast à la main.

"Itachi-san, je vous retrouve enfin ! Ne me faites plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Toka Senju, la cousine d'Hashirama."

"Bonsoir." Fit Toka avec un sourire narquois, le saluant comme il se doit.

"Je vais devoir rencontrer toute la famille Senju avant de pouvoir parler à Hashirama?" demanda-t-il nerveusement à Shisui. Il ne voulait pas leur manquer de respect mais ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée qu'il s'attendait à passer. Il se voyait dans une petite salle, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, refusant le cigare cubain qu'on lui proposerait et parlant de choses à d'autres en tête à tête avec Hashirama vêtu de son armure blanche, un verre de bon whisky à la main. Il était vraiment loin du compte.

Itachi détourna subitement son attention de son chauffeur d'un soir. L'homme masqué de tout à l'heure s'approcha du buffet et prit à son tour un petit four à la main. Il enleva rapidement son masque pour en prendre une bouché. Itachi cette fois ci, ne fut pas perturbé par une déferlante rousse dans son champ de vision et il put enfin voir le mystère qui se cachait derrière ce masque – non pas qu'il fût quelqu'un de curieux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, instantanément il avait été intrigué par cet homme. Il comprit alors aussi pourquoi l'utilité du masque : la moitié de son visage était brulée, sa peau complétement cartonnée. Un souvenir de guerre sans doute...Après avoir fini sa bouchée, il prit une gorgée de liquide jaunâtre et, remit aussitôt son masque. Puis, doucement, presque de manière inquiétante, il porta son regard vers Itachi et ses deux compagnons d'un soir.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Itachi quand il croisa le regard malsain de cet homme.

"Tobi-san." Fit Toka, de manière joviale. "C'est bon de vous voir ici de nouveau. Comment se porte la Capitale? Vous êtes-vous remis du regrettable incident de la semaine dernière?"

"Toka-san." Répondit l'homme masqué poliment, sa voix était rauque, surement remaniée par ses blessures. "Le ministère se porte à merveille. Tout est prêt pour la fête de demain. J'espère que votre cousin ne nous fera pas défaut cette fois ci."

"Oh, vous connaissez Hashirama maintenant, monsieur de Ministre. Il n'est pas homme à qui on dicte son emploi du temps." déclara nonchalamment Toka.

"Sa Majesté l'Impératrice a failli payer de sa vie son manque de discipline. Tant qu'il travaillera pour moi, Hashirama Senju, héros ou non, adulé ou non, devra se plier à ses engagements, pour le bien de notre Impératrice. Messieurs, Toka-san, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Et avec ceci, il laissa les trois compères seuls, se fondant à nouveau dans la foule.

Itachi n'en croyait pas un mot. Un Ministre de Mito Uzumaki? Ici? Mais qui étaient donc les Senju? D'après ce qu'il avait compris de la conversation, cet homme nommé Tobi était le supérieur d'Hashirama...qui lui-même était chargé de la sécurité de l'Impératrice...

"Tobi-san, un homme assez mystérieux, bien plus que vous, Itachi-san. Il est venu un beau jour de je ne sais où et a finit pas grimper les échelons un à un. Depuis peu il a obtenu le poste de Ministre de l'Intérieur. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup depuis l'attaque sur Mito. Si vous aviez à quel point il était furax qu'Hashirama ne se pointe pas à son appel..."

Et voici maintenant qu'elle appelait l'Impératrice par son prénom...

Alors qu'Itachi se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la famille Senju, il fut surpris mais soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Shisui lui aussi tripotait nerveusement la nappe du buffet et des fines perles de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front. A bien y réfléchir, il ne jurait que par Hashirama, mais n'avait pas une seule fois parlé des autres Senju.

Cet Hashirama...devait vraiment être quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence se fit dans la salle presque instantanément – comme lors d'une répétition générale – et un énorme gâteau orné de centaines de bougies étincelantes fit son entrée dans le grand salon, porté par quatre majordomes. Une multitude de "_Ah!_" et de "_Oh!"_ se firent entendre; mais tout ce qui importait Itachi à cet instant précis, c'était cette sensation bizarre qu'il avait au poignet. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de sa montre : Nakano vibrait. Il remarqua alors qu'un petit point rouge clignotait à côté de l'heure – 22h 59 et 45 secondes exactement – et les quinzaines secondes suivantes se déroulèrent devant ses yeux comme au ralenti.

Alors que le gâteau atteignit le centre de la salle, les deux premiers porteurs le lâchèrent, laissant tomber l'imposante pièce montée sur le sol avec fracas. De nombreux invités se retournèrent immédiatement et étouffèrent à peine un cri en voyant deux hommes se ruer vers Itachi et Shisui, leurs mains dissimulées à l'intérieur de leur veste. Toute la salle était tournée vers eux, paniquée, et bons nombres d'invités tentaient de fuir le Manoir par n'importe quel moyen. Mais un nuage de fumée s'échappa doucement de la pièce montée, affectant les invités les plus proches, qui toussèrent vivement avant de s'évanouir lourdement sur le sol.

Dans la panique la plus totale, Shisui et Itachi avaient tous deux activé leur Sharingan. Itachi n'avait pas l'habitude de ce don héréditaire qui lui venait de ses parents, et fut plus que troublé de voir la réalité déformée par ses nouvelles pupilles. Les deux assaillants - un blond aux yeux bleus avec une queue de cheval, et un petit roux au regard inexpressif – les fixèrent du regard, et sortirent chacun un kunai de leur veste. Ils avaient vraiment l'intention de les tuer !

Caché au fond de la salle, un homme cachait son sourire satisfait derrière son masque.

Alors que les deux Uchiha étaient prêts à se défendre, deux hommes apparurent comme par magie devant eux, dans un nuage de fumée. L'un était grand et robuste, les cheveux blancs et courts; et l'autre plus petit mais tout aussi bien battit, brun, les cheveux en pagaille. Le grand albinos lâcha l'épaule de son coéquipier et se retourna vers Itachi.

"Sarutobi, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux. Vous deux, venez avec moi."

Il avait les yeux rouges et les cils blancs. C'est la dernière chose qu'Itachi eut le temps de penser, avant que lui aussi soit plongé dans un lourd sommeil, après avoir inhalé un peu trop de fumée.

Tobirama Senju prit les deux Uchiha dans ses bras et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Itachi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il sentait sa tête tourner – il avait certainement trop bu encore cette nuit, jamais plus il ne suivrait ses amis dans ces bars miteux – et sa bouche était sèche. Il avait vraiment besoin de boire. Il avait fait un rêve des plus étrange : il était invité dans une sorte de fête mondaine, avec un homme défiguré, un autre déprimé, un chauffeur qui était un rescapé Uchiha tout comme lui...

Il se frotta les yeux. Il chercha du regard l'heure à son plafond. Rien. Mais où avait-il mit Nakano? L'avait-il fait tomber en rentrant hier soir ? Il jeta son bras, au hasard, à côté de son lit et tata le terrain à la recherche du petit boitier.

Il fut surprit de sentir que le sol était bien plus bas que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Et que la moquette de sa chambre avait été remplacée par un carrelage froid.

Et que décidément son lit était bien plus confortable que d'habitude.

Soudain, il réalisa. Il n'avait pas rêvé. La fumée, les deux assaillants, son sauveur albinos...tout ceci était bien réel. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, comme piqué par une aiguille, et trouva immédiatement assis sur son lit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

Toka était là, et attendait vraisemblablement qu'il se réveille depuis un moment. Elle semblait bien plus fatiguée que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois...combien de temps avait-il dormi exactement ?

_Au moins quatre bonnes heures, Itachi._

Itachi porta machinalement sa main sur son poignet gauche. Rien. Mais d'où venait la voix de Nakano?

"Ici." Fit une voix inconnue, celle de l'homme albinos de tout à l'heure. Il se tenait derrière Toka, debout, les bras croisés. Il tenait Nakano entre son pouce et son index. "Il est bientôt trois heures. Vous récupérez plutôt vite."

"Où est...Shisui?" demanda Itachi, se prenant la tête. Elle lui faisait affreusement mal.

"Prenez ça." Toka lui tendit un comprimé, qu'il prit sans poser de question. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de négocier. "Nous avons dû réveiller Shisui de manière un peu...brutale. Nous vous avons laissé vous réveiller tout seul."

"Je vois..."

"Vous voulez le voir?" lui demanda sèchement Tobirama.

Itachi acquiesça. Il se mit sur ses pieds, aidé par Toka pour les premiers pas et, finalement, il marcha seul vers la sortie, emboitant le pas de Tobirama.

La 'chambre' dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait plus à une salle d'examen médical qu'autre chose. Tous les murs étaient blancs, des néons un peu partout au plafond éclairant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante. Seul le lit était en métal, et la couverture bleue roi. La porte elle aussi était blanche, immaculée, et elle s'ouvra automatiquement lorsque Tobirama s'en approcha.

Ils entrèrent alors dans ce qui semblait être une salle de contrôle.

Itachi en était alors sûr : il ne se trouvait plus au Mystic Eyes. La salle était plutôt sombre, il ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres, surtout après avoir été éblouie par les néons de la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi. Deux jeunes hommes dormaient derrière un bureau d'accueil, juste devant eux. Les bureaux étaient de formes circulaires et derrière eux se trouvait plusieurs écrans, tous éteints.

Tobirama s'avança vers les deux hommes et appuya sur un interrupteur qui illumina la vaste pièce.

"Kakashi...Shikamaru...réveillez-vous."

Le plus jeune des deux grogna son mécontentement tandis que l'homme aux cheveux gris bailla sous son masque, l'œil endormi. Ils regardèrent tous deux leur supérieur avec attention.

"Où en sont-ils?" demanda Tobirama autoritairement.

"Ils viennent d'enlever le socle. Le rituximate a prit un coup, mais rien de grave selon Kagami, il est en train de réparer ça." lui répondit Kakashi, en regardant sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Itachi ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qui se passait. Peut-être était-il encore en train de rêver?

"Ils sont dans le box 2. Je les préviens de votre venue?" demanda Kakashi, Shikamaru étant déjà reparti dans un profond sommeil.

"S'il te plait."

Itachi entendit un petit clic, et Tobirama le prit par le coude, le guidant vers une salle à leur gauche.

La porte qui y menait était bien plus grande que celle de sa chambre. Elle s'ouvrit comme précédemment pour lancer entrer les deux hommes.

Shisui était là, masqué, en tenue de bloc, avec un autre homme plus âgé que lui, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et, plus étonnant encore, tous deux avaient leur sharingan activés. Un autre rescapé Uchiha? Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprise.

Alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ce court laps de temps, Itachi, lentement, se rendit compte qu'il venait d'échapper à une tentative d'assassinat.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit un pas en arrière – mais il fut vite stopper par le torse robuste de son sauveur albinos.

"Ne tentez pas de fuir, il y a encore pas mal d'agitation en haut." lui ordonna Tobirama.

"En haut? Mais...où sommes-nous?" demanda le jeune Uchiha, complétement perdu.

"Oh, Itachi-san ! Vous êtes réveillé!" Shisui leva la tête et malgré le masque qu'il portait par-dessus sa bouche Itachi vit qu'il souriait. "Nous sommes dans les sous-sol du Manoir. Voici mon père, Kagami Uchiha. Et votre sauveur, Tobirama Senju, le frère cadet d'Hashirama."

"Oh...enchanté..." Itachi s'empressa de lui serrer la main en guise de remerciement, mais l'homme était aussi glacial qu'il en avait l'air : il ne daigna même pas décroiser les bras pour lui rendre la pareille.

"On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois son sauveur, Shisui. Si Nakano ne s'était pas enclenchée pour nous avertir, vous auriez pu mourir. Ou pire, révéler votre appartenance au clan Uchiha devant le pays tout entier."

"Pire?" répéta Kagami, se sentant outré que la vie de son fils soit si mal appréciée.

"Nakano? Alors, le point rouge..."

_Hashirama m'a faite programmer pour réagir au danger immédiat. En cas de besoin, Hashirama aurait pu grâce à moi vous localiser précisément et vous secourir le plus vite possible. Comment se porte les réparations, Otô-san?_

"A merveille." Lui répondit Kagami, toujours les mains occupées à tenir des objets qu'Itachi n'arrivaient pas vraiment à identifier – on aurait dit un mix entre des outils de chirurgie et de mécanicien. "Le cœur du système a pris un léger coup, mais ce qui m'a le plus inquiété, c'est l'effet qu'a eu ce nouveau gaz sur le rituximate. Il s'est comme endormi et Hashirama n'a pas pu fonctionner comme à son habitude. J'imagine que c'est pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à esquiver ce coup."

"Excusez-moi, mais, de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler? Rituxi-quoi ? On dirait presque un nom de médicament..." demanda Itachi, toujours dans l'ignorance.

"Vous voulez le voir?" lui demanda Shisui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses yeux pétillaient, comme ceux d'un enfant juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Après tout...jeter un œil à cette 'chose' ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

C'est ainsi qu'Itachi rencontra pour la première fois le "Rituximate".

A première vue, ce n'était pas si spectaculaire que ça. C'était une boite en métal, pas tout à fait carré mais presque, avec au centre un cristal bleu turquoise – un peu comme de la Jade. A ce petit détail prêt que Kagami Uchiha y faisait pénétrer ses instruments comme si c'était de la gelée.

Devant son air interrogateur, Kagami décida d'aiguiller le jeune homme.

"Maintenant, active ton sharingan."

Ce qu'Itachi fit dans la seconde sans arrière-pensée. Et au moment où il reposa son regard sur la petite boite métallique, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

C'était une toute autre vision qu'il avait maintenant du petit cristal bleu. Il semblait battre...exactement comme un cœur. Et à l'intérieur de cette gelée il pouvait distinctement voir des milliers de petits points lumineux, qui remuaient sans cesse de gauche à droite.. Certaines de ces lumières n'allaient vraisemblablement pas dans la même direction que les autres ; et Itachi vit Kagami les réorienter avec les autres dans la bonne direction, avant de remettre deux ou trois vis, histoire de fermer la boite.

"Et voilà, c'est terminé." Fit le père Uchiha en désactivant son sharingan. "On va pouvoir réveiller Hashirama à présent Il pourra ainsi vous éclairer sur les différents événements de la soirée."

Shisui prit la boite dans ses bras et se retourna vers le lit en plein milieu de la pièce, qu'Itachi n'avait même pas remarqué avant que Tobirama ne l'y pousse lui aussi. Allongé sur un fauteuil vert-bouteille se trouvait l'homme au costume beige. C'était donc lui...Hashirama Senju ! L'homme mélancolique de tout à l'heure ! Itachi porta la main à sa bouche, se rappelant de leur conversation et de combien il avait été bête devant cet homme...il se sentait presque honteux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à ses remords bien longtemps. Kagami ouvrit la chemise d'Hashirama en grand, révélant un torse parfaitement musclé à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme, et appuya sur plusieurs côtes en même temps. La cage thoracique du Senju s'ouvrit alors, comme un coffre de voiture – Itachi était tellement sous le choc à ce moment-là qu'il ne lui vint que cette comparaison en tête – et Shisui posa délicatement la boite à l'intérieur du vide où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Les deux mécano rebranchèrent quelques tuyaux et, une fois cette tâche accomplie, refermèrent la cage thoracique.

Presque aussitôt, Hashirama ouvrit les yeux. Il les posa immédiatement sur le jeune et complétement abasourdi Uchiha.

"Oh, c'est vous. Je savais que l'on se reverrait. Vous avez apprécié la soirée?" lui demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

"Si on omet le fait que l'on a essayé de me tuer et que j'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé dans un mauvais film de science-fiction futuriste, ça peut aller." répondit honnêtement Itachi. Il n'aimait pas faire dans le cynisme, il laissait ça à Sasuke.

"Bien ! Parfait !" Hashirama se releva rapidement et bougea ses quatre membres un à un, vérifiant l'absence de dommage. Itachi remarqua rapidement qu'il avait du mal à relever le pied droit. _Étrange..._

"Et pour la déglutition?" Lui demanda son frère, l'air inquiet – ce qui surprit Itachi venant de lui, mais après tout, il n'était pas Hashirama Senju. Ce dernier tenta d'avaler péniblement, et toussa une ou deux fois avant de regarder son frère dans les yeux. "C'est mieux que la dernière fois. Je pense que je serai opérationnel d'ici une minute ou deux."

L'ainé des Senju fit signe à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce : il fallait qu'il parle avec Itachi un jour ou l'autre, et le jeune homme en face de lui semblait tellement perdu qu'il fallait vite crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne prenne les jambes à son cou.

Une fois seul dans la grande salle d'opération, Hashirama attendit qu'Itachi parle le premier, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"En fait, vous êtes, une sorte de robot?" lui demanda Itachi sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait. "Un cyborg? Une sorte de Nakano en grandeur nature?"

"Ah ah ! Pas vraiment, mais tu n'es pas très loin du compte en parlant de Nakano. Après tout, ils se sont servis de mon modèle pour la fabriquer."

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question... Et puis pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler? Pourquoi maintenant? Comment se fait-il que deux autres rescapés Uchiha se cachent ici – et où sommes-nous d'ailleurs? Quel est vraiment le but final de ce Manoir? Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui...j'ai l'impression que ça a tout à voir avec le passé de mon clan."

Le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Hashirama pour laisser place à un regard tout à fait sérieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il y avait tellement à dire...à propos de lui, de son clan...et tous ces mystères, qui ne tournaient autour que d'un seul homme...

Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de tout maintenant, pas encore. Pas avant qu'il ait lu la stèle.

"Commençons par le début si tu le veux bien, Itachi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma famille est une famille riche, grâce à la carrière de ma mère et à la chance de mon père." Itachi acquiesça, même si la notoriété de Madoma Senju lui était tout à fait étrangère avant ce soir. "Il y a environ dix ans, je suis tombé malade. Une maladie neurologique incurable. Grâce à des...relations, j'ai pu trouver un médecin pour me traiter, avec cette technologie unique...le Rituximate."

"Cette chose que vous avez à la place du cœur...sert à remplacer vos nerfs?" Itachi était loin d'être idiot et ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'un cœur artificiel fait de gelée scintillante venait faire là-dedans.

"Oh, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Madara t'expliquera bien mieux que moi comment cette merveille foncti-"

"Madara...Uchiha? Vous voulez dire que votre médecin c'était...Madara Uchiha?" Itachi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, entendre le nom de Madara Uchiha ici...il nageait en plein délire ! Cet homme était censé être mort, avant même le massacre de son clan...

"Je vois que tu es familier avec le nom." La voix d'Hashirama était soudainement devenue plus douce et enjouée, et Itachi le surpris en train de sourire, un brin de tristesse trahissant son regard. "Viens, je vais te mener à lui."

"Pardon ? C'est impossible...cet homme...cet homme est mort!"

Hashirama ne put s'empêcher de déceler une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son jeune interlocuteur. Il soupira; le moment de vérité approchait.

"On va dire que...ça va dépendre de toi."

Et sur ces paroles des plus énigmatiques, Hashirama conduisit le jeune Uchiha dans une pièce encore plus reculée. Fini les néons blancs et le carrelage aveuglant : cette salle était sombre. Très sombre. Au milieu de cette salle Itachi voyait un énorme bloc de cristal, couleur turquoise – du rituximate sans doute ? - relié à d'énormes tubes, qui étaient eux même reliés à des machines de toutes sortes. Certaines d'entre elles ressemblaient étrangement à celles auxquelles sa mère avait été attachée avant de mourir.

Hashirama avait pris les devants, et avança vers le cristal suspendu au plafond par d'autres câbles. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa destination et posa sa main sur le bloc de rituximate. Le cristal devint tout d'un coup translucide, et laissa apparaitre l'homme confiné à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait sans nul doute du corps d'Uchiha Madara, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile, un trou à la place du cœur.

Itachi crut vomir devant cette vision d'horreur. Ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque Kagami avait ouvert Hashirama – c'était propre, et puis, ça n'était pas...humain – là, il pouvait voir les vaisseaux sortir de son corps et les bouts d'os dépasser de sa chair...

Il reprit son calme après quelques minutes et se força à éviter le corps de Madara du regard. Ce que semblait incapable de faire son interlocuteur Senju.

"C'est arrivé il y a environ quatre ans." Commença Hashirama, le regard posé sur son ancien médecin. "Nous avons tenté tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le maintenir en vie. L'immerger totalement dans le rituximate fut notre dernière tentative désespérée, puisque maintenant il ne peut plus en sortir...A moins qu'il ne bénéficie du même traitement que moi."

"Pourquoi vous ne le faite pas alors?" demanda Itachi. "Kagami vous a bien...soigné..."

"Ah, c'est autre chose de réparer un mécanisme aussi complexe que d'en fabriquer un. Madara est le seul à pouvoir fabriquer un cœur en rituximate. Enfin, pour l'instant..." Hashirama laissa son regard quitter le visage de Madara pour s'attarder davantage sur Itachi. Ce regard...en disait long sur les véritables motivations du Senju. "Comme tu as pu le constater, le rituximate est une roche un peu spéciale, qui ne révèle ses propriétés qu'aux yeux des Uchiha."

Itachi repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée tout à l'heure et ne put qu'être du même avis : c'était comme si la roche avait littéralement pris vie après qu'il ait activé son sharingan.

"Disons que cette roche marche avec...un mode d'emploi. Et ce mode d'emploi ne se révèle qu'au détenteur d'un sharingan de niveau avancé...que seul Madara a réussi à atteindre. Et de tous les Uchiha encore vivant tu es celui qui s'en approche le plus, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi resta silencieux un moment.

Comment pouvait-il savoir pour son Mangekyô Sharingan ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Sasuke...surtout pas à Sasuke...

Hashirama fit demi-tour et prit Itachi par le bras, le forçant à suivre son rythme anormalement rapide, vers une autre salle. Une porte s'ouvrit, révélant un petit escalier. Ils allaient descendre encore plus bas apparemment…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte scellée. Il y avait deux lecteurs optiques de chaque côté de la porte.

"Nos pères ont conçu cet endroit de telle sorte que seuls un Senju _et_ un Uchiha soient en mesure d'ouvrir cette porte. Il faut être obligatoirement ensemble pour y pénétrer. Tu veux bien m'aider? "

Itachi crut un instant qu'il avait besoin de ses yeux pour ouvrir la porte, mais Hashirama fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une paire d'yeux, flottant fans un bocal rempli de formol.

"Ce sont ceux de Madara."

Itachi eut soudainement un nouvel accès de nausée.

Hashirama se contenta de rire et, ensemble, ils ouvrirent la porte. C'était une salle assez modeste, comparée à l'ensemble du bâtiment. À peine 20m², pas plus, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une vieille stèle. Itachi reconnut de suite le symbole de son clan – un éventail rouge et blanc – qui ornait la pièce un peu partout sur les murs. Le seul point d'appel lumineux provenait des deux lanternes au pied de la stèle.

Itachi s'arrêta net devant l'ancienne relique : elle était incrustée de rituximate.

"Lors de l'une de leurs excursions à Kumo, mon père et celui de Madara firent cette découverte." conta Hashirama à Itachi, qui n'en avait pourtant visiblement rien à faire. "Depuis ce jour, ils se sont mis en quête de l'auteur de cette stèle et du pouvoir suprême qu'elle est censée contenir."

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait que des symboles étranges sur ce bout de pierre, mais lorsqu'il activa son sharingan, tout lui parut plus clair.

_A toi, héritier du Rikoudou Sennin, voici un soupçon de Vérité_

_Si tu franchis les étapes de la vie sans flancher_

_Et que tu cultives ton amour fraternel_

_Tu gagneras le secret de la vie éternelle._

Itachi se retourna vers Hashirama. Rikoudo Sennin? Vie éternelle? Amour fraternel...

"Je sais ce qu'il y a marqué, avec ce niveau sharingan. Après tout je ne suis peut-être pas Uchiha mais j'en ai qui travaille pour moi. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'on y lit en activant le niveau supérieur..."

"Madara Uchiha ne vous en a jamais parlé?" demanda Itachi, curieux. Il était plutôt bon pour analyser les gens, et avait bien vu que les deux hommes semblaient...proches – mais après tout, Madara avait semblait-il sauvé la vie d'Hashirama, quoi de plus normal que de se sentir reconnaissant au point de cryogéniser son créateur et de se balader avec ses yeux dans un bocal rempli de formol...

"...Il y a beaucoup de choses que Madara gardait pour lui. C'est pour cela que je dois faire appel à toi. Tu seras seulement le deuxième Uchiha de l'histoire à lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette stèle...Mais avant que tu ne la lises, laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose. " Hashirama baissa sa voix d'un ton, comme pour menacer Itachi, mais de quoi ?

"C'est en rapport avec ton agression et celle de Shisui. Tu peux croire ou ne pas croire en la vie éternelle comme nos pères, mais dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, il y a des hommes, dangereux, qui y croient dur comme fer, et qui veulent s'en approcher. Et il y a aussi des hommes qui sont prêt à tout pour les en empêcher. Une poignée d'entre eux, en décidant de tuer tous les membres du clan Uchiha, s'assurèrent ainsi que plus personne ne serait en mesure de lire la stèle, et que plus personne ne découvrirait le véritable secret qu'elle contient. Mais comme tu peux le constater, ils ont échoué."

Les deux hommes restèrent muets, immobiles, le temps que la vérité finisse de décanter dans l'esprit embrumé du jeune survivant.

"...Vous voulez dire que...le massacre...toute ma famille...à cause de ce fichu bout de cailloux?" murmura péniblement Itachi, le souffle coupé.

"...Je t'avais promis la vérité. Et aussi hideuse qu'elle puisse être, je n'invente rien. Il existe une organisation secrète, l'Akatsuki, qui court après ce mythe depuis des décennies... Il y a cinq ans, ils ont failli s'emparer du pouvoir de la stèle. Il fut ainsi décidé...d'éliminer cette menace, une bonne fois pour toute. Comme ils avaient besoin d'un Uchiha pour la lire..."

"La clé pour décoder la stèle devait disparaitre, entrainant dans sa mort le secret de la vie éternelle..."

Hashirama resta silencieux. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme – il avait surtout enquêté sur Sasuke – et ne savait même plus quel âge il pouvait avoir. Peut-être bien 25, voir un peu moins, il semblait en tout cas assez mature. Assez mature pour ne pas exploser de colère en apprenant le sacrifice injuste des membres de sa famille, et pour activer ce qui semblait être, son Mangekyô Sharingan.

Le message écrit se brouilla un instant et les symboles se ré-assemblèrent dans un nouvel ordre. Itachi lut attentivement le nouveau message, plusieurs fois, avant de désactiver le sharingan et de retrouver ses pupilles normales.

"C'est hors de question." dit-il simplement, en tournant les talons.

"Pardon?" Hashirama était pour le moins surpris de la rapidité de sa réponse. Il n'avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir que pendant quelques secondes, pas plus...que pouvait-il bien avoir de si terrible sur cette stèle pour que le jeune Uchiha refuse sans arrière-pensée?

Qu'avait-dû traverser Madara pour obtenir le secret du rituximate? Il fallait qu'il sache!

"J'ai dit : c'est hors de question. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Et si ce que dit cette stèle est vrai, je suis le seul...à pouvoir le faire. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas : votre secret sera bien gardé. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est ce qui vous préoccupe le plus..." Itachi lança un regard lourd de sens sur le bocal rempli de formol, contenant les yeux de Madara, toujours dans la main du Senju. "Il y a une chose qui me turlupine depuis que je suis entré ici. Commet m'avez-vous retrouvé? Je n'ai laissé aucune trace derrière moi."

"Un pur hasard..." Commença Hashirama doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme qui tenait dans le creux de sa main l'avenir de la Nation tout entière. "J'ai croisé ton frère Sasuke dans la rue un jour. Il était le portrait craché d'une ancienne amie à moi, Mikoto Uchiha... Au début j'ai voulu oublier, croire que ce n'était qu'une illusion du passé...mais ma curiosité m'a fait défaut-"

"Votre curiosité, hn." Le ton du jeune Uchiha était agressif. Totalement différent du jeune homme sensible qu'il avait rencontré sur le balcon. Qu'avait-il pu bien lire sur cette fichue stèle pour qu'il change du tout au tout? " J'ai la désagréable impression que vous cherchez à m'utiliser et à me mettre en danger, moi et mon petit frère, à des fins purement personnelles."

"Tu te trompes, Itachi." Et il ne mentait pas, oh non, loin de là. Hashirama était un homme honnête et droit, jamais il n'abuserait de l'innocence de deux adolescents pour ramener Madara…uniquement pour lui. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen, par lui-même, pour y parvenir sans utiliser cette maudite stèle – qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre entre lui et son but – mais chacune de ses tentatives avait été soldée par un échec cuisant ; abimant un peu plus à chaque fois ce qu'il restait du corps de Madara. Mais, depuis peu, il y avait urgence.

"L'Akatsuki, ce groupe de rebelles, est devenue un peu plus chaque jour une menace, que l'on ne peut plus ignorer. Ils préparent de sombres desseins dans l'ombre…et sans Madara, nous ne pourrons pas les stopper. C'est pour ça que j'ai – non, que _nous_ – avons besoin de toi!"

"Me faire passer pour le héros de la Nation n'y changera rien. Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler, je ne changerai pas d'avis." Itachi s'inclina respectueusement devant son hôte, lui signalant son envie pressante de quitter les lieux. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir la vérité sur mon clan, Hashirama Senju. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne. Je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas pouvoir plus vous venir en aide, mais, je dois m'occuper de Sasuke, il me faut rentrer à présent."

Il n'attendit pas qu'Hashirama lui réponde. Il pensa même un moment que le Senju allait lui courir après, mais il n'en fit rien. Il restait là, immobile, comme interdit face à ce nouvel échec. A quoi bon le forcer? Se disait-il. Itachi avait été plus que clair.

Mais tout optimiste qu'il était, il se devait d'essayer jusqu'au bout.

"Ces hommes vont se mettre à votre recherche. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est qu'un aperçu de la vie qui vous attend si vous franchissez cette porte en refusant notre offre. Nous pouvons vous protéger." Cria Hashirama, assez fort pour qu'Itachi au loin l'entende.

"Peu importe les moyens, je ferai en sorte que plus personne ne nous retrouve."

"Allons Itachi, si j'ai pu vous retrouver par pur hasard, imaginez une organisation qui vous chercher activement sans relâche ! Vous n'avez aucune chance…"

"Je ne ramènerai pas Madara à la vie. Point final. Je suis désolé Hashirama mais il va falloir que vous vous consoliez avec ses yeux dans ce bocal de formol encore un moment."

Itachi prit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et, une fois hors du champ de vision d'Hashirama, se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers la silhouette immobile de Madara, emprisonné dans son cercueil de cristal, ni vers Kagami Uchiha qui rangeait soigneusement son matériel dans sa sacoche. A bout de souffle, pris d'une sorte d'attaque de panique, Itachi s'arrêta devant le bureau d'accueil, toujours occupé par les deux employés qui dormaient de nouveau à poings fermés. Tobirama, Toka et Shisui étaient là eux aussi.

"Je…" Itachi ne savait plus comment articuler correctement. Il en avait assez de cette soirée. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer bien au chaud sous sa couette et voir l'air grognon de Sasuke quand il se lèvera demain matin, tout ébouriffé de la nuit. "Je veux rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plait."

Tobirama fronça les sourcils, et il s'apprêtait surement à le sermonner, quand Toka le stoppa, posant une main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un long moment, mettant une fois de plus à mal les nerfs des deux jeunes Uchiha, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Tobirama capitule, soufflant lourdement sans cacher son mécontentement.

"Shisui va vous ramener. Tu te sens assez en forme pour conduire?" demanda Toka, visiblement concernée.

"J'ai encore le cœur qui s'emballe à cause de ce que vous m'avez donné pour me réveiller mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Et puis, je ne vais pas laisser Itachi-san rentrer seul dans cet état." Shisui sourit timidement vers son jeune compatriote avant de se retourner vers Tobirama.

"Il va falloir que vous passiez par le jardin, la police doit encore être en train de s'activer au-dessus. Tu te rappelles du mot de passe?" demanda l'albinos, toujours les bras croisés devant son torse.

"Oui Monsieur. Venez, Itachi, je vais vous reconduire à la voiture."

Itachi salua les deux Senju tout en reculant, suivant Shisui vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait, mais tant qu'il sortait d'ici…cet endroit sinistre avait fini par le rendre claustrophobe.

"Tu es sûr qu'il est bien sage de le laisser partir?" demanda Tobirama à sa cousine. "Il connait notre base secrète désormais. Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous trahir. Après tout, c'est un Uchiha, la trahison coule dans ses veines."

"Tu ne devrais pas dire cela alors que les oreilles d'Hashirama sont si proches...Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Peu importe ses convictions, il finira bien par revenir ici. Il est rempli du sang maudit des Uchiha…il ne pourra pas échapper à son destin. Il ne lui reste que deux options : et s'il ne nous rejoint pas, c'est la mort qui l'attend." Toka mit sa main devant sa bouche, tentant de cacher sa fatigue, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus l'énergie de ses vingt printemps.

"Tu as raison sur ce point." Lui répondit son jeune cousin "Mais pour Hashirama…à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être reparti dans son monde…"

"J'espère que cette fois, il sait ce qu'il fait."

Les deux Senju regardèrent leur pied, pensifs, avant de partir se coucher dans leur appartement respectif. Demain – les 60 ans de règne de l'Impératrice Mito - allait être une rude journée.

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre aile des sous-sols du Mystic Eyes, Itachi suivait aveuglement son guide. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient depuis déjà quelques minutes dans des couloirs sombres et sans fin, il crut distinguer un vieil escalier en colimaçon. Un simple coup de vent aurait réussi à ébranler cette construction en fer mais Shisui y grimpa comme un singe sans appréhension aucune. Itachi le suivit, plus prudemment, et bientôt ils purent respirer l'air frais du petit matin. Ils étaient dans les jardins, entourés de hauts buissons qui leur barraient la vue.

Itachi regarda autour de lui : il y avait trois chemins possibles. Un labyrinthe…

"Bonjour jeunes gens!"

Une voix nasillarde derrière lui le fit sursauter. Un vieux et gros chat blanc semblait les attendre, remuant la queue comme un métronome.

"Denka! Quel plaisir de te revoir." Fit Shisui en lui caressant la tête. Ce qui fit ronronner le félin.

"Rrr, moi de même, Shisui. As-tu un message à me transmettre?" ronronna le vieux matou.

"Voudriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plait, par où dois-je m'en aller d'ici?" lui demanda Shisui.

"Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller."

"Peu importe l'endroit."

"En ce cas, peu importe la route que tu prendras"

"…pourvu que j'arrive quelque part."

"Oh tu ne manqueras pas d'arriver quelques part, si tu marches assez longtemps."

Itachi aurait aimé paraitre médusé devant autant de non-sens mais, après la soirée qu'il venait de passer, plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner – un chat qui parle ce n'était pas si extraordinaire après tout.

"Suivez-moi, jeunes gens!"

Peu importe qu'il sache parler ou non, Itachi n'aurait jamais pu sortir de ce labyrinthe sans ce vieux chat, et il se jura à l'avenir de mieux traiter ces petites bêtes – pourquoi pas en acheter un à Sasuke d'ailleurs – sans qui, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir vivant de cet enfer.

A l'autre bout du labyrinthe, un autre chat les attendait.

"Hina!" chuchota Shisui en prenant le grelot qu'elle avait autour du cou dans sa main pour étouffer son bruit. "Content de te voir toi aussi."

"Miaou. Les humains sont partout à l'intérieur! Heureusement ils ont l'air très occupé, la voie est libre. Vous pouvez passer! Au revoir, messire Uchiha." Fit la chatte à l'intention d'Itachi, en lui léchant le bout des doigts – il s'était accroupi pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Itachi remercia leur guide et sa compagne, avant de se faufiler avec Shisui jusqu'au garage. Là, Shisui démarra la limousine et, discrètement, quitta le manoir des Senju, et nez et à la barbe de tous les invités et des forces de l'ordre encore sur place…Personne ne saura jamais qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds, et personne ne se rappellera qu'ils étaient la cible des attaques cette nuit-là.

Shisui gara la limousine à quelques pâtés de maison de là où habitait Itachi. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, avait-il dit.

"Tiens, je pense que ça te sera utile." Lui dit le chauffeur en lui tendant une montre.

"…Nakano!"

_Je crois que Maître Shisui m'aime encore moins que Sasuke. Il veut se débarrasser de moi._

"Ah, ces femmes !" Plaisanta Shisui en rattachant sa ceinture. "Prend bien soin d'elle, elle prendra soin de vous. Et, n'oublie pas, en cas de danger, appuie sur l'Ouroboros."

"Je n'y manquerai pas." Itachi attacha Nakano à son poignet et se sentit d'un seul coup plus en sécurité. "Est-ce que…nous allons nous revoir?"

"Pour toi, je n'espère pas. Si tu as pris ta décision, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous croiser à nouveau." Lui répondit Shisui avec une pointe de regret. "Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer. De voir que d'autres Uchiha avaient pu s'en sortir et vivre librement…ça me donne de l'espoir pour le futur."

"Moi aussi, même si cette soirée n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'aurai espéré…Ce sera donc un adieu."

"Oui. Adieu, Itachi."

Shisui remonta la vitre qui les séparait et disparut au détour d'une ruelle. Plus jamais Itachi ne verrait l'arrière de cette limousine disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans la faible lueur que l'aube lui procurait, Itachi finit par rejoindre leur maison. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Sasuke. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, immobile, à le regarder dormir. Il semblait si paisible, si pur et innocent, si fragile aussi. Il caressa les mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient le visage. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger, absolument tout. Comment ces Senju pouvaient-ils lui demander de lui faire du mal? Même si c'était pour le bien de la Nation…aux yeux d'Itachi, Sasuke était bien plus important que tout le reste.

Il se déshabilla et prit rapidement une douche. Puis, il enfila son bas de pyjama et posa Nakano sur sa table de chevet.

6h59 s'affichait en lettre rouge sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Déjà quatre ans.

Quatre ans sans entendre le son de sa voix.

Quatre ans sans sentir son regard posé sur lui.

Quatre ans sans ses mains, ses doigts, ses ongles qui parcourraient son corps. Sans son souffle sur sa nuque, sans le battement de ses longs cils qui lui chatouillait le visage, sans frisson de plaisir le transcendant.

Quatre ans sans que son cœur ne se soit remis à battre.

Hashirama effleura – comme de peur de le briser – le bloc de rituximate dans lequel Madara était conservé. Quelque part, il se sentait soulagé. Emprisonné dans ce bloc de cristal, Madara ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il était à lui, à lui seul, pour l'éternité.

"Madara…" Il susurra, appuyant un peu plus sa paume sur le cristal, qui petit à petit se gélifia, laissant traverser le bras d'Hashirama à l'intérieur. Son corps tout entier suivit le mouvement, et Hashirama put enfin prendre le visage de Madara dans ses mains. Ses yeux – toujours grands ouverts – semblaient le fixer intensément, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là. Il ne reviendrait peut être jamais.

Rien que l'idée lui était insupportable.

"Pourquoi…pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit?" Il repensait à Itachi. A sa réaction, face à la Vérité. Son refus était si catégorique – si intense – il avait même paru outré, scandalisé qu'il lui demande autant de…sacrifice. Quel genre de sacrifice Madara avait-il dû endurer pour être capable de donner vie à l'être qu'était devenu Hashirama? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et lui faisaient mal. Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il que le destin lui rappelle qu'il avait beau aimer Madara comme un fou, qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne, l'homme fier et réservé qu'il était n'avait jamais tout partagé avec lui.

Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement il avait choisi le bon frère Uchiha. Le destin du monde en aurait été autrement.

"J'aurais pu…t'aider. Essayer de te comprendre…" Hashirama lui prit la main, et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres brulantes sur celles glacées de son créateur.

Hashirama ferma les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé un petit moment de répit comme celui-là – si Tobirama le voyait faire il allait passer un sale quart d'heure – aussi malsain que cela puisse paraitre. Des tonnes de souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et il commença à se rappeler tous ses instants précieux qu'ils avaient partagés.

La première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

La première fois que leur regard s'étaient croisés.

Là où tout a commencé, dix ans plus tôt, par une sombre matinée d'Octobre...

* * *

_..._

_Je vois sa main bouger Sa bouche Et je me dis  
Qu'elle reste pareille aux marches du silence  
Qui m'échappe pourtant de toute son enfance  
Dans ce pays secret à mes pas interdit_

_Je te supplie amour au nom de nous ensemble_  
_De ma suppliciante et folle jalousie_  
_Ne t'en va pas trop loin sur la pente choisie_  
_Je suis auprès de toi comme un saule qui tremble_

_J'ai peur éperdument du sommeil de tes yeux_  
_Je me ronge le coeur de ce coeur que j'écoute_  
_Amour arrête-toi dans ton rêve et ta route_  
_Rends-moi ta conscience et mon mal merveilleux._

Elsa – Aragon

* * *

**Prélude au Projet MAB'TERRA : _Mystic Eyes_ - Fin**

* * *

_**Author Notes :**_

**Madoma Senju : **c'est donc la mère d'Hashirama. Son nom est construit comme ceux du reste de la famille. 'Mado' en japonais veut dire fenêtre + 'ma'. La ressemblance avec Madonna est tout à fait involontaire !

**Le rituximate :** vient du "rituximab" qui est un anti corps anti CD20, un médicament utilisé pour le traitement des rejets humoraux dans la greffe et contre certaines phases aigues de vascularites.

La scène du manoir est un peu inspiré que Gatsby que j'ai vu récemment…

En sortant de la 'base', Shisui et Itachi tombent sur deux chats : ce sont les chats de la planque Uchiha. Le mot de passe est en fait un extrait **d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Lewis Caroll.** C'est le passage où Alice rencontre le chat.

**Mystic Eyes** fait référence à l'ending de Vision d'Escaflowne dont je suis raide dingue. Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire.

* * *

_**Pour la suite :** Le Projet MAB'TERRA est une fic qui se veut longue, aventure/SF avec en fond du HashiMada, beaucoup beaucoup plus que dans cet OS. Vraiment beaucoup._

_Ça sera du M pour plus tard je pense._

_Il y aura certainement d'autres couples, un peu de tout, boy x boy, hétéro et girl x girl. Mais cela sera très accessoire. C'est l'histoire qui est la plus importante ici pas l'intrigue amoureuse._

_Elle sera découpée en plusieurs partie et postée en plusieurs partie, les protagonistes changeant de partie en partie. Enfin on verra bien comment ça se goupille!_

_La partie une est presque terminée, elle fait environ une dizaine de chapitre._

_J'espere que cela vous a plu, que cela vous a intrigué, que vous avez trouvé ça original et que vous en voulez encore ^.^ Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire, un ptit fav – follow – comment ça ne fait pas de mal non plus =)_

_A la prochaine_

_Queenie._


End file.
